


Why not a little happy ever after?

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, How did this even happen?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sam Ships It, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Cas and Dean's season 13 reunion as told by Sam.Well that sounds nice and boring.....





	Why not a little happy ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I'm actually behind and haven't even watched this episode yet. Please be gentle. I swear I was writing something else when this happened!!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: CW owns everything, I own nothing. Apparently not even my own thumbs which were typing this out instead of the prompt I set out to work on.

No one on all of planet Earth had been happier than Sam Winchester when they had rolled up to that telephone booth and found Cas alive. Actually that's not entirely correct. His joy was more accurately due to the fact that as soon as Dean had slammed the Impala into park he had flung himself out of the door and straight at Cas. This wasn't really a surprise as the angel and his older brother had always been close. Sam however was a bit shocked to see Dean grab Cas by the tie and smash their faces together like they were going to war. (With their lives that was likely true but still.)  
Sam had found himself torn. On the one hand a younger brother it was his job to embarrass Dean. However, on the other hand he wanted to clap and cheer because he thought they would all be dead for keeps before Cas and Dean stowed their crap and finally admitted what been going on between for nearly a decade. Before he could decide they broke apart, Dean taking Cas by the hand and leading him to the Impala.  
“Not a word Samantha.” Dean said pointing at him over the roof of the car.  
“Wouldn't dream of it CasDean.” Sam replied with a smirk.  
“Why is he joining our names in such a way Dean?” Castiel popped his head out of the window to ask.  
“Because….” Dean started.  
“Just teasing a bit Cas. Honestly I'm glad. It's about damn time!” Sam replied, getting in.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Bitch”  
“Jerk.”  
Sam smiled. They could use a few more wins like this.


End file.
